There are always hard times..........
by Nofretete
Summary: Goku and Chichi are argueing and than it happens........ It's drama but it'll get romantic soon . It very mushy, but I was in such a mood to write it like this. I hope you like it!
1. Why?

Chi I don't own Dragonball!I'm a new writer here so please don't be so hard to me! I love Goku+Chichi!   
Goten is 17 and Pan is 5.   
Enjoy my story! (I know it's short but I'll write more soon)   
It's kind of sad, but I like writing sad storys (I don't know why, but I do). 

  
There are always hard times........!   


"VISIT? VISIT? THIS IS YOUR HOUSE, GOKU!" "WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME AGAIN? I'M HERE! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?!" Chichi tried to calm down her still rising anger and the Son-house was silent for a for a while. Then she turned around and made her way to the kitchen. "I invited Gohan, Videl and Pan for lunch! I have to prepare the meal now and......" "Why won't you talk to me, Chichi?! I stopped training Uub to see you and now you don't want to be with me! This is just great!" Chichi turned around and looked at his black sayajin eyes which were burning with anger. She knew she should be careful because he was a sayajin and he had changed. Since he trained Uub he was more rough and hard. That was his fighting- instinct, but she knew he would never hurt her.   
"I invited them one week ago before I knew you would come home and visit us! So please don't be so stubborn and....." She couldn't go on shouting because Goku had slapt her in the face. Again the house was silent. Only the heavy breathing of Goku was heard. His hand was still up and he couldn't move an inch. Chichi didn't move either, but tears were running down her face. Her cheek felt like burning as the tears ran over the bleeding wound.   
"Oh, Kami! Chi....Chichi...I..." He stuttered. Then it hit him hard! He had hurt his wife! His great love and the one he had promised to protect and love till death! He had failed her! He hated himself so much that he could have killed himself.   
He tried to hold her in his arms but she always escaped everytime he came near her. In her eyes he could see her fear. She feared him, her husband! No, she feared the sayajin in him!   
"Please Chichi! I'm sorry! I........" Her eyes were wide open and there were still so much tears in her eyes. Her hair had fallen out of the bun and it was now lying on her back. She fell down on the floor and whispered. "Please don't come near me or I'll scream!"

Outside the house Gohan, his wife Videl, their daughter Pan and Goten arrived and climbed out of the new car Gohan had bought one week ago.   
"Mommy? Does Grandma prepare that strawberry-cake again?" Pan looked up to her young mother with her black puppy-like eyes.   
"I don't know, Panny. Maybe she'll......"   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Everyone stopped as they heard the loud scream and Goten and Gohan recordnized that it was the voice of their mother.   
"MOM!" Goten screamed and ran twords their house.   
"Oh my God! Videl, you and Pan stay here! Goten and I'll check on our mother!" He shouted as he quickly followed his younger brother into the house. They thought that there would be a gangster or an alien or something, but now they were really shocked to see their Dad here. He stood above their mother. On the floor was blood. Lots of blood and Chichi was crying like crazy and pale.   
"Goten! Gohan! Please help me!" She quietly whimpered. Goten was the first who reacted after this shock. "GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" He turned Super Sayajin and ran to Chichi's side to comfort her. Chichi threw her arms around Goten's neck and he carefully picked her up. He was shocked to feel how small and light she was! Her eyes were never leaving Goku, but she felt a little safer now.   
Slowly, Gohan came back to reality and looked at his Dad. He loved his parents so much and he had always thought his parents were the best couple in the universe. But he had never thought that his father, who Gohan always loved, could hurt his Mom. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MOM, DAD!" Goku was shocked to see his always so soft and nice son's eyes turning green and his hair gold.   
He was know Super Sayajin, too. He went quickly to Goten who still held a pale and frightened Chichi in his strong arms.   
"Mom......." Gohan said softly and touched his mother's cheek. Chichi winced in pain and shut her eyes as more tears ran down her ways and weted Goten's shirt. She held on Goten thighter and with one hand she grabbed Gohan's hand and squezzed it.   
"Oh, I'm so happy you're here! I was so afraid! Please don't leave me alone!" She whispered and cried harder again.   
Gohan and Goten changed worried looks and than looked at their Dad.   
  


I hope ya like it! What should happen next? Please R&R!   
Thanks for reading!   
cu   
Nofretete   
  
  



	2. Our life together!

Chi_2 I don't own DB Z/GT. To all of you: THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!   
I hope you'll like the next chapter! It's.......maybe a little bizzare and it has lots of thoughts in it.   
But I hope ya enjoy reading it!   
  
  


There are always hard times........   
__Chapter 2   
  


This was the most terrible thing that could ever happen to Goku. No fight, no illness and no death was so painfull. He was lost. He won't hurt his wife, his sweet Chichi, but he had beem training for months now and than when he came home he wasn't allowed to spend time with her. Years ago he was nearly afraid of her, but now after lots of training his Sayajin-self came out again. And then she also started shouting at him like crazy...................NO! It wasn't her fault! Why should he blame her now? He had been so selfish! It was only his fault! he let this happen! His family was angry at him! His sons, Gohan and Goten, and his wife, Chichi.   
He looked at his family at the other site of the room.   
Chichi was still in Goten's arms and cried silently. Gohan held her hand tight. The eyes of his sons were green and they seemed to burn into Goku like a knife. Their hair was golden and they had the power of super-sayajins. Both of them hadn't trained so much the last months and it was sure that Goku or better Kakarotte was much more powerfull. He was a full-blood Sayajin and had been training nearly his whole life. But that didn't matter at that moment. Goku just didn't want a _real_ fight with his sons.   
Goku snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the voice of his oldest. "Just tell me one thing, Dad." Goku nodded slowly. "Why did you hurt Mom?" Goku thought he had to throw up at that moment. He smirked painfully because the main thing was that he didn't know the answer. Why had he hurt his love? This question always ran through his head.   
Pictures of their rare moments together ran through his mind. The moment as they were kids and she had been asking him to marry her when their grown up.The moment they met again at the 23. Tenchai Boudakoui (?) and how he felt in love with her as he saw her the first time there. And he couldn't remember her. Then they've been fighting against each other and she told him that he had promised to marry her. After some weeks they were married and he had built a nice house in the woods for them.   
Than came one of the most important things in his life. The first time they made love. It had been an adventure and a suprise for both of them. They were both very shy and carefully discouvered each others desires. They've slept together nearly every night an soon it was just love and passion.   
Than Chichi became pregnant with Gohan and they were very excited and nervous about the birth and the raising of their first child. Chichi first had to teach him the way how a baby could come into her stomach, but soon Goku helped her as much as he could to fix everything for the new member of their little family. The birth was painfull for both of them. Chichi had been screaming and crieing and Goku tried to comfort her. But as they held their little half-sayajin baby in their arms they cried tears of joy. Goku always enjoyed his time with Gohan and later with Goten. He was so proud of his sons and he still cared deeply for them.   
Gohan was a child of passion and Goten a child of love. Goten had been a present for her because she shouldn't be so lonely when he had been dead. He had missed her so much when he had been dead and he always looked forward to the day when he could hold her, kiss her and love her again.   
And now he had destroyed everything they had! Could she ever trust him again?   
Goku raised his head and looked at Chichi who was still laying in Goten's protective arms. her eyes were full of fear, questions and maybe a little hope.   
"Chichi....?" He whispered and slowly took a step towards his wife. Gohan's eyes got closer and they were shining with anger.   
"C'mon, Mum. I'll take you, Videl and Pan to Capsule Cooperation.....there you'll be save." Goten said softly and kissed his Mum some times on the healthy cheek. She closed her eyes and her hand went through his thick hair, it was so much like Goku's.   
Suddenly tears were running down her face again and she whispered. "Oh, Goku...." Gohan and Gotren quickly exchanged some looks before Goten turned around to leave.   
"No, please don't take my wife away! Please!" Goku suddenly screamed and now tears were running down his cheeks also. Goten turned around so Chichi could look into his eyes.   
  


I know it's a silly end for a chapter, but I'll continue it soon. I hope ya liked it!   
cu   
Nofretete   
  



	3. Family

Chichi_3 Here is the newest chapter! I know it's *again* very short and with love and thoughts......   
I'll continue it as soon as possible.   
Thank you sooooooo much reviewing. I hope you enjoy reading it! 

  
  
  


There are always hard times.......   
__Chapter 3   


"NOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't take her away from me!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed as he closed his eyes and hoped that he could stop the tears from floading down his face. Gohan, Goten and Chichi looked at him. Goku threw his arms around himself and sank down on his knees and cried.   
Chichi was still in Goten's arms and looked at her husband. Thousand thoughts and dreams were running through her head.   
Was the man who lay on the floor in front of her really the strongest man in the world? A mighty Sayajin? A cruel warrior who had no heart and no feelings?   
No! It was her husband her lovely Son-Goku! The father of her sons! The man she loved since the first time she saw him as they were children.She fell in love with his smile, his beautifull black eyes, his warmth, and his innocense. He seemed to be perfect. A strong and wonderful man who could protect her from everything. As a young girl Chichi had dreamed of a huge family with 6 children and a beautiful house with a huge garden. A real family with Goku being the father of her sons and daughters. But something went wrong. First Radditz and Goku died and her son was far away training. Than the arriving of the Sayajin, Freezer, Namek, the Androids, Cell , Buu................Goku always had been training to get stronger and he took Gohan and later also her baby, her little Goten with him.   
Maybe she should now hate him after what happened the last months and esspecially today. Her sons had left and Goku started training this guy named Uub 2years ago. She was an old woman, who wasn't needed anymore. And today he had slapped her for the first time!   
_How could he do that to me?_ Or maybe was it my own fault? Does he hate me now?   
Goku was still sitting on the floor and looked down as he slowly calmed down a little.   
Chichi realised at that moment that she could never hate him. He was her love, her lover, her husband, her everything and also nothing, one of her reasons to live. She still loved him madly and nothing could change that.   
"Goten, put me down please." Chichi said in a soft voice and looked at her youngest. "Mom. Please. Have you completly forgotten what he has done to you?" Gohan said and walked up next to her. Chichi looked into his eyes. "No, I haven't. But I think that mistakes are there to be forgiven." She said in motherly voice.   
Gohan watched his Mom. He has always respected and loved her. As his father was gone they grew so close. He helped her in the everything and they both were so happy as his brother, Goten was born. After some years they were nearly a real family. Nearly! Gohan still missed his father and Chichi as well, but she tried to hide it by working as hard as she could and taking good care of little Goten. Goten had never seen his father till he was 7, only on pictures. He grew up without having a father. He knew the father of his best friend Trunks, but he also knew that Vegeta was always so rough and unfair. Maybe Goten didn't want a father at this time?!   
But after Goku came back, Goten seemed to be happier than ever and started to get used to the fact that there was another family-member. After such long time they were together as a family again and lived in peace.   
"Yeah, some mistakes, Mom. But if you really want to....." Gohan said and looked her mother straight in the eyes. Chichi smiled lightly and touched his hand. "I know that it's hard for you, Gohan and I'm happy that you respect my oppinion. I'm so proud of you, my Darling." Goten watched the situation without saying a word. He could understand her mother a little. He just had a whole family for a short time and now she was about to break apart again. Goten closed his eyes in concentration and slowly put his mother down.   
Chichi was a little startled first, that Goten did this without protesting or saying something to her or to Gohan.   
Her feet touched the kitchen-floor lightly untill she stood straight and Goten took his arms away from her. Chichi turned around and drew her arms tightly around Goten's neck and embraced him tightly. He was stunned first but soon returned the hug with all his heart.   
"I love you so much, my little Goten." She whispered into his chest. Goten just smiled. Would he always be the her little baby to her?   
Chichi removed one arm from Gotens neck and put it around Gohan. Gohan felt as tears were forming in his black eyes. He threw his arms around his mother as well. Chichi cried and her tears were running freely down her face.   
"I love you both so much. My stars, my angels, my sons." She cried and watched as tears fell down the eyes of her children, Gohan and Goten. They just stood there and embraced each other for a long time and listened to the words of motherly-love. They felt each others tears on their faces and felt the long-lost family-love coming back to them.   


I know it's short and sad or sweet . But I was in this mood . I hope you like it.   
Please R&R.   
Nofretete 


	4. Don't wanna lose you now

Chichi_4 Here is it! The new chapter! Very....dramatic and sad and with a song in it.   
Backstreet Boys "Don't wanna lose you now" . I thought maybe it would fit in here.   
I hope you like it! I know, I know it's again short, but please FORGIVE ME?!?!   
THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!   


  
There are always hard times........   
_Chapter 4_

Carefully, Chichi loosened the tight embraces of her sons, Gohan and Goten. They slowly lifted their heads and looked at their mother. Chichi smiled lovingly at her two babys.   
"I don't deserve such wonderfull children like you." Chichi whispered as she felt new tears. Her children were everything to her and she was so proud of them.   
Gohan was a famous scientist and had a family of his own. A beautiful wife, who he loved deeply and she returned it. And her daughter-in-law has given birth to Chichi's sweet little grand-daughter, Pan.   
Goten attend High-School. He maybe isn't that intelligent, but he has his heart on the right place.   
Chichi silently turned around and looked at that sayajin-warrior laying on the floor crying. Her husband, Son-Goku.   
She walked twords him as slowly and quietly as she could. He was still crying and Chichi could hear his sobbing. He lay there on the kitchen-floor, craddled into a ball.   
__What have I done to my wife? She hates me now! It's all my fault! I can't stand living without her! Her love, her smile, her kiss......! And I'm sure Gohan and Goten hate me, too. What can I do`Dende, please, help me....   
Goku was in such deep thoughts of sadness, love and hate that he even didn't recordnized his dear wife standing next to him.   
"Goku....?" Chichi asked nearly not audiable. He didn't seem to notice her ao she kneeled down in front of him so they were the same high now.   
"Goku.....?" She asked again and this time it seemed like he had heard her. He stoped his sobbing and rubbed with his hands through his child-like face, asshamed of looking into Chichi's eyes. "Goku...please look at me...." Chichi said softly as her fingers moved under his chin. Slowly she lifted his face up so she could look into her husband's eyes.

  
I never thought that I would lose my mind   
That I could control this   
Never thought that I'd be left behind   
That I was stronger than you, baby   
Girl if only I know what I've done   
You know so why don't you tell me   
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun   
to show you how much I care   


She looked into his red eyes and his tear strained face. In his eyes was a mix of feelings and emotions. Goku looked sad, helpless, lost, but there also was alittle hope in his black shining eyes. They just starred at each other.   
What had happened to us? have we changed that much?   
After a while Goku shut his eyes and turned away from her. "Chichi, please! I didn't want this to happen, honestly! Please believe me..... I love you and I would never hurt you....." Goku stuttered nervously and looked at his wife's hurt face for any sign of emotions. __What should I do if she doesn't believe me?   
__ __

_Don't wanna lose you now_   
Baby, I know we can win this   
Don't wanna lose you know   
No no, or ever again

Chichi just watched her Goku. __I know that I believe him, but will our life ever be the same? Can I trust him ever again? Would he beat me again, if he is angry?   
Goku's puppy eyes seemed to plead. Chichi reached out and touched his wet cheek softly.   
Tears were again forming in her black eyes as she caressed his cheek. Goku lifted his hands and touched her hand on his cheek. "Please believe me, Chichi, please."   


I've got that feeling you're not gonna stay   
It's burning within me   
The fear of losing   
Of slipping away   
It's just keeps getting closer, baby   
Whatever reasonto leave that I've had   
My place was always beside you   
And I wish that I Didn't need you so bad   
Your face just won't go away   


"I can't live without you Chichi! You're everything to me! Please! I fight just for you, I live just for you! Please, believe me...." Goku sobbed again as Chichi's hand started to get wet by his new tears.   


Don't wanna lose you now   
Baby, I know we can win this   
Don't wanna lose you now   
No, No or ever again   


Suddenly Chichi started smiling under her tears. She brought her other hand to his face to his other cheek. As she held his face in her hands she moved her face closer to his and whispered.   
"I love you forever, Goku!" Goku's face lit up immedietly and he started laughing lightly.   
"Oh, Chichi. I love you, too. More than you can imagine!" With that he moved his face forward and closed his eyes. Chichi also closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips touching hers tenderly. It was a kiss full of great love, hope, and wishes.   
  


I never thought that I would lose my mind   
That I could control this   
Never thought that I'd be left behind   
That I was stronger than you   
  
Don't wanna lose in loneliness   
Girl I know we can win   
Don't wanna lose in emptiness, oh no   
Never again

Don't wanna lose you now   
Baby, I know we can win this   
Don't wanna lose you now   
No, no or ever again

  


Wow! That was it! Maybe the last chapter.... If you want me to continue or if you have some idea for next chapters than mail me ! Perhaps a fight between Gohan and Goku or something? Mail me or review!   
Nofretete_Egypt@gmx.de   
**Please R&R?!?!?!?!**   
cu   
Nofretete   


  
  
  
  



End file.
